Niemals einer Meinung
by cy27
Summary: Kurze Songfict über Dramione. Song: Niemals einer Meinung-Die Toten Hosen


_**Niemals einer Meinung **_

Aller Anfang ist schwer. Doch unserer war schwerer. Irgendwie wurde Hass zu Liebe. Es ging schnell. Fast zu schnell. Ein Blick, eine Berührung, ein Kuss. Und es traf uns härter, als alles andere.

Die Einsicht, sich in den Feind verliebt zu haben. Sich endlich einzugestehen, dass man dagegen nichts machen kann. Es war ein langer Weg, doch wir haben es geschafft. Sind nun seit fast einem Jahr ein Paar.

Als das mit uns bekannt wurde, hielten uns alle für verrückt. Wie könnte so eine Beziehung gut gehen?

Auf der einen Seite ich, Hermine Granger, Muggelgeborene, beste Freundin von Harry Potter, ein Mensch der in allen das Gute sehen kann.

Und auf der anderen Seite du, Draco Malfoy, Reinblüter und Sohn eines Todessers, größter Feind von Harry Potter, ein Mensch der meist nur das Schlechte in allen sehen kann.

Und ich frage mich, wie kann man sich lieben, wenn man von Grund auf so verschieden ist?

_**Ich zeige auf die Sterne, doch du siehst nur den Mond. **_

_**Ich rufe halt, und du rennst dabei los.**_

Wir, zwei Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Und genau das, wird uns jeden Tag aufs Neue bewusst.

Es gibt kaum ein Thema, bei dem wir uns einig werden. Wir sind verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Haben immer entgegengesetzte Meinungen, entscheiden uns immer gegen den anderen.

Jede Kleinigkeit löst einen Wettbewerb aus, in dem keiner von uns es dem anderen gönnt zu gewinnen. Oft fällt es uns gar nicht auf, das wir Entscheidungen nur so fällen, weil der andere den Gegensatz wählt.

Und ich frage mich, wie kann man sich lieben, wenn man sich immer gegen den anderen entscheidet?

_**Will ich dir was erzählen, dann kann ich mir sicher sein, **_

_**dass du schon alles kennst und es auch noch besser weißt**_

Unsere Gespräche drehen sich oft um den Schulstoff. Dabei entflammen meist hitzige Diskussionen, bei denen keiner von uns nachgeben wird. Jeder von uns weiß es besser als der andere. Unser Stolz würde es nicht zulassen, dem anderen Recht zu geben.

Solche Diskussionen enden oft im Streit, da keiner von uns einsehen will, dass er unrecht hat.

Streit, ein wichtiges Wort in unserer Beziehung. Wie oft haben wir uns schon gestritten? Zu oft, um mitzählen zu können. Beinahe jeden Tag starten wir verbale Angriffe aufeinander. Es hält uns in Schwung. Nichts ist so schön wie das Gefühl, den anderen übertrumpft zu haben.

Und ich frage mich, wie kann man sich lieben, wenn man dem anderen keinen Erfolg gönnt?

_**Wenn ich sage Schwarz, **_

_**setzt du sofort auf Rot. **_

_**Ob es klappt oder nicht du versuchst es anders rum. **_

Den schlimmsten Streit hatten wir damals in Zaubertränke. Durch Zufall mussten wir gemeinsam an einem Trank arbeiten. Wie immer waren wir unterschiedlicher Meinung.

Wermut oder Muskatnuss? Lange war die Diskussion gewesen. Schließlich wurde sie mir zu lang und ich warf einfach den Wermut in den Kessel.

Die Explosion war schrecklich gewesen. Doch schlimmer war dein triumphaler Gesichtsausdruck. Die Erkenntnis, dass du Recht hattest traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Keine Ahnung warum es so schlimm für mich war. Keine Ahnung warum ich es nicht ertragen kann wenn du gewinnst.

Auch nach der Explosion war ich immer noch die Meinung, Wermut wäre nicht falsch gewesen. Ich konnte einfach nicht zugeben Unrecht gehabt zu haben.

Und ich frage mich, wie kann man sich lieben, wenn man dem anderen nicht nachgeben kann?

_**Du hältst nichts von meinen Freunden, ich kann deine nicht verstehn. **_

_**Kein Wunder, dass man uns so gut wie nie zusammen sieht.**_

Außerhalb des Schulsprecherturms sehen wir uns kaum. Nur im Unterricht. Du hängst meistens mit deinen Freunden in den Kerkern ab, während ich meine Zeit mit Ron, Harry und Ginny im Gryffindorturm verbringe.

Ich konnte nie verstehen, wie du diese ignoranten Trottel Crabbe und Goyle deine Freunde nennen kannst. Oft äußerte ich meine Meinung über die Zwei. Doch du gingst nie darauf ein.

Oft regtest du dich über Harry und Ron auf. Wie ich bloß mit ihnen befreundet sein kann. Natürlich wusste ich schon lange, dass du die beiden verachtest. Und ich machte mir nicht die Mühe daran etwas zu ändern.

Nicht selten werden wir von unseren Freunden über unsere Beziehung befragt. Die häufigste Frage ist wohl: Seid ihr denn noch zusammen?

Wenn man uns beide im Unterricht oder in der großen Halle beobachtet, würde keiner auf die Idee kommen, wir wären ein Paar. Selten werfen wir uns Blicke zu.

Wir essen nie gemeinsam, wollen es auch nicht. Man sieht uns nie irgendwo rumknutschen. Es ist wie eine stille Abmachung zwischen uns.

Und ich frage mich, wie kann man sich lieben, wenn man in völlig verschiedenen Gesellschaften lebt?

_**Wir werden niemals einer Meinung sein und wenn sichs nur ums Wetter dreht**_

_**Frag mich nicht warum ich brauche dich**_

_**Jeden Tag reicht uns der kleinste Streit um aufeinander loszugehen**_

_**Frag mich nicht wieso ich liebe dich**_

Jeden Tag frage ich mich, wie sich zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen lieben können.

Wie ich einen Menschen lieben kann, der mir keinen Erfolg gönnt, mich in der Öffentlichkeit kaum beachtet, andauernd mit mir streitet. Und ich weiß, du denkst genauso.

Das Sprichwort „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!" kommt mir öfters in den Sinn. Doch es trifft nicht auf uns zu. Wir necken uns nicht nur, wir streiten uns richtig, ohne Rücksicht auf den anderen.

Wir gehen aufeinander los, als wären wir Feinde. Nun, gewissermaßen sind wir Feinde. Und obwohl wir uns lieben, werden wir immer Feinde bleiben.

_**Wenn dir etwas gefällt, steht für mich schon lange fest, **_

_**ich kanns nicht ausstehn weils langweilig ist. **_

Du interessierst dich für die dunklen Künste, etwas, dass ich nicht verstehen kann. Klar, sie wurden dir von klein auf beigebracht und du warst sogar bereit, mir einige dieser Zaubersprüche zu erklären. Doch begeistern konnte ich mich dafür nie.

Schließlich hattest du es aufgegeben.

Wir haben ohnehin nicht die gleichen Interessen.

Ich liebe Arithmatik, du hasst es.

Du liebst Zaubertränke, ich hasse es.

Ich setze mich für die Rechte anderer Kreaturen ein, was dir nur ein abfälliges Schnauben entlockt.

Du liebst Quidditch, während ich es langweilig finde.

Und ich frage mich, wie kann man sich lieben, wenn man keine gemeinsamen Interessen hat?

_**Wenn es uns mal schlecht geht suchen wir woanders Trost. **_

_**Unser Mitleid füreinander war noch nie sehr groß.**_

Mir geht es oft schlecht, wenn Prüfungen bevorstehen. Oder wenn ich sehe, wie Harry von Alpträumen geplagt wird und ich ihm nicht helfen kann. Doch ich denke nicht daran, mit dir über so etwas zu sprechen. Du würdest nur darüber lachen.

Genauso wie du mir nichts von deinen Sorgen erzählst. Das sparst du dir für deinen besten Freund Zabini auf. Ihm erzählst du alles.

Und es ist mir egal. Auch ich rede lieber mit Ginny oder Harry. Sie hören mir zu, helfen mir, spenden mir Trost. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich so etwas von dir nicht erwarten kann. Und ich tue es auch nicht. Genauso wie du es von mir nicht erwartest.

Und ich frage mich, wie kann man sich lieben, wenn man all die Sorgen nicht miteinander teilen kann?

_**Wir werden niemals einer Meinung sein und wenn sichs nur ums Wetter dreht**_

_**Frag mich nicht warum ich brauche dich**_

_**Jeden Tag reicht uns der kleinste Streit um aufeinander loszugehen**_

_**Frag mich nicht wieso ich liebe dich**_

Viele denken, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy vertrauen einander nicht. Doch das wäre eine Lüge. Vertrauen in den anderen ist wohl die einzige Gemeinsamkeit die wir haben. Vertrauen ist die Eigenschaft die unsere Beziehung zusammenhält.

Denn trotz der Meinungsverschiedenheiten, der Streitereien, der Vorwürfe kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass du mich liebst.

_**Wenn ich dich haben kann dann merke ich, **_

_**ich will dich gar nicht mehr.**_

Einmal hast du mir erzählt, dass Pansy Parkinson dich um ein Date gebeten hat. Du sagtest, sie hätte gedacht, wir wären nicht mehr zusammen. Du fragtest mich was du tun sollst.

Ich wusste sofort, es war ein Test. Ein Test, der dir zeigen sollte, dass ich dich immer noch liebe, dass ich eifersüchtig werde und dir eine Verabredung mit Parkinson verbiete.

Doch darauf ging ich nicht ein. Obwohl ich die Eifersucht in mir spürte konnte ich sie vor dir nicht zugeben. Ich sagte: „Tu was du willst, es ist mir egal!"

Und gleich darauf erzählte ich dir, dass mich Dean Thomas um ein Date gebeten hatte. Ich weiß noch, dass du ein wütendes Gesicht gemacht hattest. Ich war erfreut darüber. Es war der Beweis, dass du eifersüchtig warst.

Doch auch du wolltest es nicht zugeben. Und so verließen wir beide am Abend unseren Turm, um zu den Verabredungen zu gehen.

_**Ist es umgekehrt dann hab ich Angst, dass du mir nicht gehörst. **_

_**So wars bei uns schon immer**_

_**und es wird nie anders sein. **_

_**Würdest du's noch mal versuchen, ich wär sofort dabei.**_

Ich hatte damals gelogen, Dean Thomas hatte mich nie um ein Date gebeten. Sobald du außer Sichtweite warst ging ich schweren Herzens zurück in den Turm. Innerlich kochte ich vor Eifersucht wenn ich daran dachte, dass du dich gerade mit Parkinson vergnügst.

Wie überrascht ich doch war, als du nur Minuten nach mir zurück in den Turm kamst.

Wir sagten damals nichts zueinander, was hätten wir schon sagen sollen? Wir lachten über unsere Dummheit und vielen uns in die Arme.

In diesem Moment wussten wir beide, und wir wissen es jetzt immer noch, dass es weitere solche Momente in unserem Leben geben wird.

Momente in denen wir stillschweigend einsehen, dass man manchmal nachgeben muss. Dass eine Beziehung nicht funktionieren kann, wenn man sich nicht hin und wieder die eigene Dummheit eingesteht.

_**Wir werden niemals einer Meinung sein und wenn sichs nur ums Wetter dreht**_

_**Frag mich nicht warum ich brauche dich**_

_**Jeden Tag reicht uns der kleinste Streit um aufeinander loszugehen**_

_**Frag mich nicht wieso ich liebe dich **_

In Augenblicken wie diesen sind wir glücklich. Für diese Momente des puren Glücks, der puren Zufriedenheit, lohnt es sich zu kämpfen.

Denn wir sind nicht wie Ron und Lavender, die man rumknutschend in den Gängen trifft.

Wir sind nicht wie Harry und Ginny, die sich gegenseitig liebevolle Blicke zuwerfen.

Wir sind keines dieser Paare, die sich immer wieder gegenseitig beweisen müssen, dass sie sich lieben.

Wir wissen, dass wir von Grund auf verschieden sind und uns immer gegen den anderen entscheiden werden.

Wir wissen, dass wir dem Anderen keinen Erfolg gönnen und niemals nachgeben werden.

Wir wissen, dass unsere Freude sich hassen und wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen.

Wir wissen, dass unsere Interessen völlig entgegengesetzt sind.

Und wir wissen, dass wir beim anderen auf keinerlei Mitleid stoßen werden, egal worum es geht.

Und trotz all den Dingen, die gegen uns sprechen, trotz der Feindschaft, die immer noch zwischen uns steht, wissen wir, dass wir uns lieben.

Und nur das zählt!

_**Frag mich nicht wieso ich liebe dich**_

_*****************************************************************************************_

_Etwas kitschig....*gg*_

_Würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen!!!_


End file.
